Salamander and Tenryu: Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers
by Codi Kenhai
Summary: Natsu & the Fairy Tail guild are destructive enough on their own, so what will happen when another Dragon Slayer, who can be just as destructive, is placed in the fold? The story will follow the anime & parts of the manga. Rated M for language & violence.
1. The Tail Begins

A/N: This is another one of my OC fics. So if you hate OC's, this story isn't for you. I revised part of this first chapter as it was pointed out to me that Damien's back story was overly tragic. I hope you all enjoy this revision.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**The Fiore Kingdom. A particularly peaceful nation with about 17 million residents. It is a place where the use of magic has become a mainstay in everyone's lives. Some use it merely as a tool for everyday things such as, traveling from place to place and reading books on a short amount of time. Others, however, dedicate their entire lives to the practice of magic. These people are known as "Wizards." They come together in places known as "guilds" to hone their skills in the pursuit of fame and fortune. Many of these guilds can be found all along Fiore's mainland. But in the town of Magnolia, there is a guild that is a cut above the rest. This guild has produced many different legends over the years and it has the potential to create many more for years to come. It is known as "Fairy Tail."**

* * *

**"So, are you ready to go in, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he, Happy and Lucy stood outside the Fairy Tail guild's doors.**

**"I-I don't know. I'm a little nervous." Lucy said.**

**"What's there to be nervous about?"**

**"I just…This is my first time joining a guild and I'm worried that the others in the guild won't like me."**

**"Nonsense. They're gonna love you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Aye!" Happy chimed in. "I don't see why they wouldn't."**

**"Well, if you're so sure that they'll really like me, I guess that kinda puts my mind at ease. Alright, I guess I'm ready to go then."**

**"Alrighty then. Let's Go!" Natsu yelled as he started to open the door to the guild.**

* * *

** *Meanwhile. Inside the guild hall***

* * *

"**Oi, Damien! Do you know when Flame-Breath's supposed to come back from Hargeon?" asked Grey Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's resident Ice Wizard who always has the strangest urge to strip down to his boxers at any given moment. **

"**How the hell am I supposed to know? Do I look like his damn keeper or something?" Yelled back Damien Sakurov, a tall, muscular wizard, who stood about 5'10" with long, dark brown hair that covered the left side of his face. He was wearing his normal outfit composed of a red Hawaiian shirt that he liked to leave opened up, a Celtic cross around his neck, a pair of baggy blue jeans and black combat boots.**

"**Well, I figured that since you two are such good friends and all, you would know that!"**

"**Why the fuck do you wanna know so badly anyway, Grey?"**

"**We were in the middle of a fight before he headed off to Hargion to look for that 'Salamander'!" I'm just waiting to finish it!"**

"**Alright Grey! If you must know, Natsu should be coming back sometime today!"**

**Almost as if on cue, Natsu busted down the door to the hall.**

**"We're Back!"**

**"Didja miss us?" Happy yelled out as the two were met by a mixture of greetings.**

"**Well, speak of the dragon and he appears." Damien said.**

**"So Natsu, word has it that you went crazy and destroyed the Hargion port." Krov, a little rat-faced man, commented. "You just have to start trouble everywhere you…" was all he could make out before Natsu connected with a kick that sent Krov through a couple of the tables that were behind him.**

**"What the hell did you do that for?" Lucy asked with a shocked look on her face.**

**"Krov, You Bastard! That 'Salamander' you told me about was a bunch of bullshit! I'm gonna kick your ass for lying to me!"**

**"Hey, I heard the rumor about that 'Salamander' from someone else, so don't go getting pissed at me!" Krov shot back.**

**"It Was Just A Fucking Rumor?"**

**"Yeah it was! I even said it was a rumor when I told you! But if you wanna fight so damn bad, why don't you just bring it!"**

**"Let's go then!" Natsu yelled as the clash between him and Krov took out several of the other guild members that were around them.**

**"You had better calm down Natsu, before something bad hap…" Happy started before another guild mate got knocked back into him, sending him bouncing off of other members like a pinball. Immediately afterwards, a huge free-for-all brawl broke out in the guild hall. Amidst all of this, Lucy stood in awe over the fact that she was actually standing in the Fairy Tail guild hall.**

**"Alright, Natsu," Grey yelled heading towards the scuffle that Natsu was currently involved in. "It's about time we finished what we started!"**

**"Where the hell are your clothes, Grey?" asked Cana Alberona, a beautiful young lady who, as well as being a powerful wizard, holds the title of the heaviest drinker in all of Fairy Tail.**

**"Damn it, Cana! I don't have time for any clothes right now!"**

**"And that's why I don't go out with any of the men here. You guys don't have any class whatsoever." Cana said as she began chugging booze from a huge barrel.**

**"Man, Natsu. You're not even back 5 minutes and already you've created a ruckus." Damien said. **

**"Shut up, Damien!" Natsu shot back while bending Krov's arm back behind his head. "Besides, it's Krov's fault that all this is going on! He lied to me about where Igneel was supposed to be!"**

**Before Damien could respond, Grey interrupted their conversation.**

**"Alright, Natsu! You and me, right now! Let's Finish Our Fight!"**

**"Put some fucking clothes on first!"**

**"At the very least put some pants on." Damien said shielding his eyes.**

**"You stay outta this, Wind-Breath!" Grey shot back.**

**"Oh, very original, you exhibitionist!"**

**"It's barely even noon and you three are already bickering back and forth like spoiled brats." Said Elfman, a hulking brute of a man, who believes that two strong fists are the answer to any problem. "If you wanna see what a real man is like, come and face me!"**

**"Butt outta this, Elfman!" The three yelled as they knocked Elfman to the other side of the guild.**

**"Holy crap! He lost that easily to them?" Lucy exclaimed.**

**"Man, it's so loud in here when they all fight, isn't it?" Asked Loke, who was with two of his "girlfriends." Loke is a real lady killer who is near the top of the list for the most eligible wizard bachelors. Immediately after, a glass came flying seemingly out of nowhere and beaned Loke right between the eyes.**

**"Are you alright?" One of his "girlfriends" asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go join in the fight to make sure nothing happens to you two."**

**"Good luck, Loke." They said as he headed towards the melee.**

**"Ok, he's off my list now." Lucy said marking Loke's name off of her list of "Perfect Boyfriend" candidates. "These people are all crazy! There's not a sane person to be found here!"**

**"Oh, hi. Are you a new recruit?" Asked Mirajane, a very beautiful wizard who has adorned the centerfold portion of "Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine" with her bikini-clad photo-spreads. She currently works as one of Fairy Tail's employees.**

**"Oh, wow," Lucy said a little star struck. "I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet the famous Mirajane. But, that aside for the time being, don't you think we should stop them before the totally wreck the guild?"**

**"No, they do this kinda thing all the time, so it's best to leave them to it. Plus, it's probably not the best of ideas to try and stop them."**

**"I suppose you're right."**

**"Besides," Mirajane managed to make out before an unconscious Elfman came flying into her and sandwiched her between his body and a table. "It kinda looks like fun, doesn't it?" She said before passing out.**

**"No, Mirajane! Please Don't Die!" Lucy yelled as Grey fell backward into her after getting his last article of clothing removed by Natsu.**

**"Oh God, My Eyes! They Burn!" Damien yelled covering his eyes. "Did you really have to take off his boxers?"**

**"Well, yeah. I figured that it would embarrass the hell out of him."**

**"Look at who you are talking about! That's not embarrassing for an exhibitionist like him!"**

**"How many times do I have to keep telling you guys, I am NOT an exhibitionist!" Grey shot back. "And give me back my boxers, you assholes!" He then noticed Lucy staring at him through her fingers. "Pardon me, miss, but can I borrow your underwear?"**

**"Not a chance!" She yelled knocking him away with a giant folding fan she seemingly pulled out of thin air.**

**"These guys don't know how to treat a woman." Loke said scooping Lucy up. "You gotta be more respectful."**

**"Speak more with your fists if you wanna be a real man, Loke!" Elfman yelled sending Loke flying with an uppercut.**

**"Damn it Elfman, I thought we told you to butt out!" Damien yelled kicking Elfman halfway across the guild.**

**"Goddamnit, I can never enjoy a peaceful drink here anymore!" Cana yelled exasperatedly. "If you guys don't stop screwing around, I'm gonna have to get involved!" She yelled as she activated her Card Magic.**

**"Well bring it on then!" Grey, who finally got his boxers back, yelled preparing an Ice-Make attack.**

**"Alright, let's do this! Beast Arm: Stone Bull!" Elfman yelled as stone plates covered his entire right arm.**

**"Man, you guys are annoying." Loke said activating his Ring Magic.**

**"Alright, I'm fired up! Let's go!" Natsu yelled as flames formed around his fists.**

**"I'm not gonna stand by and let you guys have all the fun!" Damien yelled as he formed small cyclones around his fists.**

**"Do they always use Magic like this?" Lucy asked Happy while utilizing him as a shield.**

**"Yep."**

**"Why do you not seem worried in the least?" She asked with a frightened look on her face.**

**Suddenly, the foot of a giant, who was shrouded in darkness, came crashing down onto the guild floor.**

**"Will you idiots stop fighting like little kids?" yelled the giant man.**

**Everyone who was fighting stopped in mid-attack.**

**"I apologize, master. I didn't realize that you were still here." Mirajane said.**

**"D-did you just call him 'Master'?" Lucy asked with a twinge of fright in her voice.**

**"Ahahahaha! You guys are a buncha fucking pussies! I guess this battle belongs to me!" Natsu yelled triumphantly.**

**"Eh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Natsu." Damien, who was standing beside Natsu, said pointing upwards.**

**"What are you...?" Natsu started as he looked up and saw a giant foot starting to come towards him. "Oh, shit."**

**"Yeaaaaah, you're on your own, man." Damien said as he quickly stepped out of the giant foot's shadow.**

**"You bas…" Was all Natsu made out before the giant foot of the master squashed him like a bug.**

**"Mmmm, that looked painful. Does anyone have a spatula?"**

**"Fuck….you….Damien." Natsu weakly made out.**

**"Nah, I believe I'll pass."**

**"Well, well, we have a new recruit in our midst, eh?" The master asked looking towards Lucy's direction.**

**"*Gulp* Yes, sir." She managed to make out as she was scared out of her mind.**

**Suddenly, the master transformed from a hulking giant to a small, old man holding a rolled up stack of papers.**

**"Hey there, how ya doing?" He asked.**

**"Is this tiny man really this guild's master?" Lucy asked still in shock at his transformation.**

**"Uh-huh. Lucy, may I introduce our guild master here at Fairy Tail: Master Makarov." Mirajane said.**

**Immediately after being introduced to Lucy, Makarov leapt from the ground floor, flipping like an acrobat, to the second floor balcony. Unfortunately for him, he misjudged his rotation speed and smacked the back of his head on the balcony railing. He then proceeded to get up as if nothing happened. Everyone in the hall watched in anticipation as if they knew that Makarov was about to scold them.**

**"You damned idiots have done it again! The Magic Council sent me even more paperwork than last time!" He yelled waving the stack of complaints in his hand.**

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, the Magic Council, located in the city of Era, monitors every magical guild in Fiore.**

* * *

**"Have all of you gone completely crazy?" Makarov yelled. "The most successful thing, it seems, that you kids have done is anger the higher-ups!"**

**At that last remark, everyone had a look on their faces that seemed to say, "We're sorry."**

**"But, you know what? The Magic Council can go to hell for all I care." He said setting the stack of complaints on fire and threw them out for Natsu to snack on. "Listen up, everyone! Any kind of strength or power that goes beyond reason still comes from that same reason doesn't it? Magic isn't a miraculous gift bestowed upon certain people. It is a talent that is only able to work when the energy that flows throughout our bodies and the energy that flows throughout the entire world come together in perfect harmony. To be able to perform Magic, a Wizard must be strong mentally and have the ability to completely focus on the task at hand. It should become second nature to you and you should feel the power in the depths of your very soul. If we stop and worry about every little rule and regulation, we will never realize our true potential as Wizards. So don't let those big-shots on the Council frighten you away from the path you believe in. If you wish to be truly great, you **_**must**_** follow that path. That is what makes us Number 1. That is what makes us Fairy Tail!" Makarov concluded as he held up his right hand and extended his thumb and index finger. Every guild member cheered and proceeded to make the same gesture.**

* * *

***Later That Day***

* * *

**Lucy, with Mirajane, was busy deciding on what color to make her guild mark and where to place it. Natsu and Damien were gazing at the request board, looking for a job. The jobs on the request board ranged from tracking down criminals to fighting monsters and anything and everything in between with varying rewards.**

**"Hey Natsu, check it out! I got my Fairy Tail guild mark!" Lucy said showing off her mark which was pink and located on her right hand.**

**"Yeah, yeah, that's great to hear, Luigi." Natsu said flatly.**

**"I told you my name is Lucy!"**

**"Right, right."**

**"You're gonna have to forgive him. Sometimes whenever he's looking through the job requests, he doesn't really care about anything else that's going on around him." Damien explained.**

**"Th-that's understandable, I guess." Lucy said slightly enamored by Damien.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name is Damien Sakurov. Nice to meet you, Lucy." He said extending his hand.**

**"It's n-nice to meet you, too Damien." She said shaking his hand. "But, how did you know my name?"**

**"Well, you did kinda scream it at Natsu just now."**

**"Oh, right. Well, again, it was nice meeting you, Damien." She said almost running towards the bar area.**

"**So, have you found a good job for us yet, Natsu?" He said turning his attention back to the request board.**

**"I think so. I found one here that says that they'll pay 160,000 Jewels to take care of a group of thieves."**

**"Damn, that's good pay just to take out a bunch of thieves."**

**"Aye!" Happy chimed in. "Sounds pretty good to me. Looks like Team Natsu finally has a job!"**

**"Can you please tell me why my dad hasn't made it back yet?" Young Romeo Conbolt asked Makarov.**

**"You again, Romeo? I've told you to have faith in your old man. You are the son of a Wizard, are you not?"**

**"Yes sir, I am. But, he told me that this mission would take him, at most, 3 days to complete, and that was over a week ago!"**

**"Hmm, if my memory serves me right, Macao took the job on Mt. Hakobe."**

**"Yeah, he did. It's not far from Magnolia, so why hasn't someone gone up there to look for him?"**

**I told you Romeo, your dad is a Fairy Tail Wizard. And like all of the Wizards here, he is able to take care of himself! Now please, just go home, drink your milk, and wait for him."**

**"You damn jerk!" Romeo yelled as he punched Makarov right between the eyes. "You All Suck!" He yelled running out of the guild.**

**"Wow. That was pretty harsh." Lucy said.**

**"It may have seemed that way, but Master Makarov is concerned." Mirajane said.**

**"We going to Mt. Hakobe, Natsu?" Damien asked in a serious tone.**

**Natsu responded by placing the request back on the board with a punch that nearly broke the board in two.**

**"Alright, let's head out then." Damien said as he walked over to the table he was previously sitting at and picked up his bag and jacket. Then, once they had grabbed their gear, Natsu, Damien, and Happy headed out of the guild hall and headed in the direction of Mt. Hakobe.**

**"This isn't good, Master." Nab said. "I mean you know those two can get. I'll just be that they're gonna go try and help Macao."**

**"When are those two gonna grow up?" Krov asked.**

**"No telling. But the only thing that they'll accomplish by going up to Mt. Hakobe is hurting Macao's pride."**

**"Know this, Nab; we do not hold other's fates in our hands. Just let them go." Makarov said.**

**"What made those two get so angry all of a sudden?" Lucy asked Mirajane.**

**"My guess is that they see themselves in Romeo. Those two and Romeo have a lot in common right now. Even though we may be Fairy Tail Wizards, that doesn't mean that we all haven't experienced some kind of pain in our lives. Everyone here has lost loved ones or suffered in some way. In Natsu's case, his father left him about 7 years ago and never returned. Well actually, it wasn't his real father but the one that found and raised him. In reality, he was a dragon." Mirajane explained.**

**"Eh, he was an actual d-d-d-dragon?" Lucy asked in shock.**

**"Mmhmm, the dragon found Natsu wandering through the forest, took him under his wing and taught him how to talk, how to read and write, taught him about human cultures and taught him the magic that he uses now. But unfortunately, the dragon disappeared one day without warning and never came back."**

**"Wait, so that means that the "Salamander" that Natsu told me he was searching for was Igneel?"**

**"Yep. He is anxiously waiting for the day when he and Igneel will be reunited."**

**"What about Damien? What's his story?"**

**"Damien…" Mirajane silently started. "Damien has felt the pain of losing a loved one twice."**

**"What do you mean 'twice'?"**

**"When he was about 5 years old, a group of rouge Wizards terrorized his hometown and kidnapped every person there."**

**"Where did they take them?"**

"**I don't know. Damien said he escaped before they got to their destination."**

"**How did they find him in the first place?"**

**"From what he told me, his parents saw them heading for their home and hid him and his older brother and younger sister down in their basement and told them to not come out no matter what. When his sister heard all of the commotion upstairs, she started crying out of fear and the Wizards found them down in their hiding spot. They took the three and everyone else from the town a long ways away from there. Eventually, when the wagons stopped for a rest stop, his brother shoved him out of the wagon and into some bushes nearby. That was the last thing he remembered as, I guess, he hit his head on a rock. When he woke up, the wagons were long gone." **

**"Wow, that must have been rough. I almost hate to ask but, what was the second loss he suffered?"**

**"He also suffered the same loss as Natsu."**

**"Wait, he was raised by a dragon after that? Was it Igneel that raised him as well?"**

**"No. The dragon that raised Damien was a Sky Dragon called Taevas and, like Igneel found Natsu, Taevas found Damien in the woods near where he landed, raised him for almost three years, and taught him magic as well. From what I've gathered, around the same time that Igneel left Natsu, Taevas disappeared, leaving Damien alone."**

**"Wow. That must have been rough on Damien. I mean, your family and friends getting taken away is one thing. But to then lose the one who had been your foster parent for so long, I just can't imagine the pain he, or even Natsu for that matter, went through. And yet, from what I've seen so far, they act almost normal as if nothing happened to them. I mean, at least until today."**

**"They have a strong resolve. Stronger than anyone else here."**

**"I guess you'd have to have a strong resolve if you're going to survive in this world. Well, thanks for the info Mira." Lucy said getting up and heading towards the exit.**

**"Wait, where are you going, Lucy?"**

**"I'm gonna go try and catch up with those two and see if I can help them out in some way."**

**"Ok. Be safe then."**

**"I will!" Lucy called back as she ran out of the hall.**

* * *

***Meanwhile, at the same time as Mirajane and Lucy's conversation***

* * *

**Natsu, Happy, and Damien walked past a still sobbing Romeo. As they passed him, Natsu and Damien gave Romeo a reassuring pat on the head, letting him know everything would be alright.**


	2. Onward To Mt Hakobe

It's been about (or over) a year but finally, here is Chapter 2.

* * *

**Natsu and Damien made their way over to the Magnolia Travelling Company to get a wagon to Mt. Hakobe. After they found someone that would take them and were starting to head out, they heard a voice coming from behind them yell "Hey! Wait up you guys!"**

"**Who the hell is that?" Natsu asked looking out one of the windows.**

"**I think it's…Lucy." Damien said looking out the window on his side. He then told the driver to stop for a bit.**

"**What is she doing anyway?"**

"**I'm guessing she wants to come with us." Damien said as Lucy ran up to the wagon panting hard.**

"**Hey guys. Mind if I tag along?"**

"**I suppose. It's alright with me. What about you, Natsu?"**

"**It's fine with me. Climb on in." He said opening the door for her.**

"**Alright. Thanks." She said climbing in.**

"_**She has no idea what she's getting herself into." **_**Damien thought as he shut the door after her. **_**"She'll find out soon enough, I guess." **_

"**Alright driver, let's go." Natsu said as the wagon started off toward Mt. Hakobe.**

* * *

***Later. On the Road to Mt. Hakobe***

* * *

"**Man, what is wrong with him?" Lucy asked looking over at Natsu who was splayed out on one of the bench seats after succumbing to his motion sickness.**

"**Him? Ah, don't worry about him. He just has a bad case of motion sickness. That's all." Damien said**

"**Wow, really? That's just one more reason to feel sorry for him, I guess."**

"**The hell do you mean by that?!" Natsu queasily asked. And what do you mean telling her not to worry about me?! I'm dying over here!"**

"**Quit your bitching, Natsu. You're not dying. Besides, we're almost there."**

**About 5 minutes later, the wagon finally came to a stop.**

"**YES! Finally, this damned thing has stopped moving!" Natsu yelled happily as he and Happy started dancing on top of the seat he was just laying on.**

"**My apologies," The wagon driver said. "But I can go no further in this weather." **

"**What is he talking about? What weather?" Lucy asked as she started to open the door. When she did, the wind on the part of the mountain they were on nearly took the wagon door off of its hinge it was blowing so fast. "Wait, this is where we're stopping?!"**

"**Yep." Damien said as he put on his jacket, grabbed his gear and leapt out of the wagon.**

"**Quit acting like a baby. You're acting like it's freezing out or something." Natsu said as he put his pack on and jumped out of the wagon himself with Happy hanging on his shoulder. "Besides, it's not really that cold out here anyway."**

"**Bullcrap!" Lucy yelled getting out of the wagon herself. "In case you guys haven't noticed, we're walking right into the middle of a blizzard and…Hey wait a minute!" She yelled when she noticed that the wagon and turned around and left the group on the mountainside. "The wagon's leaving! How the hell are we gonna get home?!"**

"**By walking, how else?" Natsu said as he and Damien trudged on leaving Lucy behind.**

"**Yeah, but…Hey wait for me!" She yelled once she noticed that they were far ahead of her.**

"**You better keep up, slowpoke." Damien said. "If you don't stay close, you can get lost in this blizzard rather easily."**

"**I know, I know. Man, it's freaking cold up here."**

"**You should've worn something warmer than what you have on now then." Natsu commented on Lucy's current attire.**

"**Hey, you guys aren't exactly dressed for this kind of weather either!" She yelled as she noticed the blanket on Natsu's pack. "Gimme that damned blanket of yours then!" She yelled as she grabbed for said blanket.**

"**Geez, doesn't she ever stop talking?" Natsu asked annoyed.**

"**Doesn't look like it." Damien commented.**

"**Aye." Happy agreed.**

"**Gah, damn it. I'm still cold." Lucy said shuddering even though she wrapped herself up in Natsu's blanket. "Wait, I got it." She said as she pulled one of her silver gate keys off of her keychain. "Open, gate to the constellation of the clock: Horologium!" **

**Suddenly, a giant grandfather clock with arms, legs and a head appeared. Lucy then proceeded to climb inside of its body.**

"**So, she's a Celestial Spirit mage, is she?" Damien said.**

"**Awesome. A clock man." Natsu said in awe.**

"**That was amazing!" Happy said also in awe.**

**Lucy started to say something but the sound of her voice was silenced by Horologium's body.**

"**What the hell are you saying? We can't hear anything." Natsu said.**

"**The lady says 'I'm not coming out of her for anything.'" Horologium repeated for Lucy.**

"**Then why the hell did you tag along with us in the first place?" Damien asked.**

"**A better question is 'Why did Macao come to a place like this?'"**

"**That's something you should have asked before you tagged along." Natsu said. "If you gotta know, Macao came up here to slay a Vulcan."**

"**What the hell is a Vulcan?"**

"**Seriously? A Vulcan is a giant ape-like creature that is indigenous to this mountain." Damien explained.**

"'**Uh, I think I wanna go back to Fairy Tail now!' The lady yells."**

"'**Go right ahead.' I say back." Natsu said as he, Happy and Damien trekked onward.**

**As the three began calling out for Macao, a Vulcan leapt off of the mountain side above them and began to attack them.**

"**Holy crap! That Vulcan's huge!" A frightened Happy yelled.**

**Suddenly, the Vulcan began to sniff the air and suddenly ran off in Lucy's direction.**

"**Hehe, human woman. Me like human woman." The Vulcan said as he grabbed Horologium with Lucy still inside and ran off.**

"**Well well, he can talk, eh?" Natsu said as he slammed his fist into his palm.**

"**Looks that way." Damien said as he cracked his knuckles.**

"'**Will you two stop standing around and rescue me from this damned ape-thing?!' The lady yells exasperatedly." Horologium repeated.**

"**I suppose if we have to." Damien said as he started to chase after the Vulcan.**

"**I hope she doesn't make a habit outta this." Natsu said as he and Happy followed suit.**

* * *

***Later. Near the Mt. Hakobe Summit***

* * *

"**Dude, you sure she's in there?" Natsu quietly asked as the trio stood outside the entrance to one of the many caves on Mt. Hakobe.**

"**Yeah, no doubt. The trail is weak thanks to this wind, but it leads right in there." Damien said peering into the entrance.**

"**Alrighty then. Let's go get her!" Natsu yelled as he charged into the cave.**

"**H-hey! Wait up, Natsu!" Damien yelled out. "Damn it! Come on Happy!" He yelled running after Natsu.**

"**Aye, sir!" Happy yelled following right behind.**

**After running into a clearing, the two watched as Natsu slipped on the ice floor and slid on his back past where the Vulcan and Lucy, sans Horologium, stood before he crashed into the nearby wall.**

"**Way to go, baka!" Damien said before he slipped on the ice floor himself, landing on his face and sliding into a part of the wall near Natsu.**

"**Way to go, baka." Natsu mockingly repeated.**

"**Stow it, Natsu." Damien said slightly muffled. "We need to see if the ape knows where Macao is." He said getting to his feet.**

"**Right." Natsu said getting to his feet as well. "Alright now tell us ape, where is our friend?" He asked as Lucy ran and hid behind the two.**

"**You can understand what we're saying, right?" Damien asked. "Our friend is a human man. Why don't you tell us where he's at?" He asked as the Vulcan began to think.**

"**Hurry up and tell us where you're hiding him!" Natsu demanded.**

"**I think you're jumping to conclusions a little bit Natsu." Lucy commented.**

"**Man? Oh, man." The Vulcan said pointing to a hole in the cave wall.**

"**Alright, finally! He's gonna show us." Natsu said running over to where the Vulcan was pointing.**

"**Wait a minute, Natsu! I think he's trying to trick you!" Damien yelled out as he, Happy and Lucy ran to try and stop him.**

"**Nonsense." Natsu said before poking his head of the hole. After he did, the Vulcan then forcefully shoved him out of the hole and into the abyss below.**

"**This isn't good!" Lucy yelled. "There's no way even he can survive a fall like that!"**

"**Shit! Happy, go get him before he hits those jagged rocks!" Damien yelled looking out of the hole while the Vulcan began to do a victory dance.**

"**Aye, sir!" Happy yelled as he cast his Aera magic and quickly flew down to try and catch Natsu.**

**Lucy and Damien then turned around and saw the Vulcan pounding his chest as he chanted "Woman" over and over. **

"**You had better prepare yourself, you ape! I'm gonna take you out!" Lucy yelled as she threw off the blanket and grabbed one of the gold keys on her keychain that was in the shape of an ax. "Open, gate to the constellation of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" After she yelled that, a giant bull-humanoid wearing what looked like a pair of swimming briefs with a belt and dark colored boots with a giant ax on his back appeared.**

"**Bull?" The Vulcan asked in confusion.**

"**I suppose I should tell you that out of all of my Celestial Spirits, Taurus here is one of the most powerful that I have contracted."**

"**Wow Lucy-san, your body is amazing. Even more amazing than I remember." Taurus said with a perverted grin on his face.**

"**He may be one of your most powerful spirits, but he's about as perverted as that Vulcan over there." Damien said face palming.**

"**I know. I hate it when he says perverted crap like that." Lucy said sighing heavily.**

"**Get away from my woman!" The Vulcan grunted loudly.**

"**What do you mean 'your woman'?!" Taurus yelled. "You looking to start something, you damn, dirty ape?!"**

"**Take him out!" Lucy ordered.**

**Taurus then unlatched his ax and slammed it into the ground with such force that it created a fissure that travelled towards the Vulcan, who quickly dodged it.**

"**Speedy bastard, ain't he?" Damien commented.**

**The Vulcan then went to attack Taurus but suddenly, from out of nowhere, Natsu appeared and delivered a flying kick, not to the Vulcan, but to Taurus knocking him out.**

"**So weak!" Lucy yelled in shock.**

"**Hold on. I thought there was only one monster here. Where'd this guy come from?" Natsu asked.**

"**That's one of my Celestial Spirits, you idiot!" Lucy yelled.**

"**Who? The monkey? But I thought that we were fighting him?"**

"**She's talking about the bull-man you knocked out. Baka." Damien said face palming again. "I take it Happy kept you from becoming a Dragon Slayer road pizza?"**

"**Yep. Thanks for the save, Happy." **

"**Aye." Happy replied.**

"**Damn and here I was hoping to be the only Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail." Damien said jokingly.**

"**That's cold, bro!" Natsu yelled.**

"**I'm just messing with ya, man." Damien said lightly jabbing Natsu in the ribs with his elbow.**

"**I've been wondering something." Lucy started. "How is it that you get sick as a dog whenever you travel in vehicles, but you're completely fine when you fly with Happy?"**

"**The hell do you mean by that?! Happy's my best friend, not a mode of transportation!"**

"**I'm sorry. That was my mistake." Lucy said apologetically. "I shouldn't have tried to compare the two."**

**The Vulcan then tried to crush Natsu under his fist; however, Natsu easily blocked it with his forearm.**

"**Listen up, you damn ape! No matter who they are, anyone from the Fairy Tail guild is my nakama!" Natsu yelled as the Vulcan attempted to kick him before Damien jumped in.**

"**Same goes for me!" Damien yelled as he caught the Vulcan's leg and used its momentum to throw it across the clearing. "From Jii-chan and Mirajane to even those dumbasses Gray and Elfman!" He yelled as the Vulcan began to charge them.**

"**Same with Happy and Lucy." Natsu said as he began to charge his magic energy. "They are all our nakama. That's why we ain't leaving until you tell us where Macao is!" He yelled as he kicked the Vulcan up to and across the ceiling, knocking down several icicles in the process. The Vulcan then slammed its hands together creating a shockwave that launched the icicles towards the two. Damien quickly created a barrier out of the air around him while Natsu took the icicles head on; the icicles melting the second they made contact creating a massive steam cloud. As the steam cleared, the Vulcan had taken possession of Taurus' ax. **

"**Well, shit. This isn't good." Damien commented as the Vulcan began swinging the ax wildly. Natsu and Damien easily dodged the attacks until Natsu slipped on the ice floor again and landed on Damien's back causing the two to fall to the ground.**

"**You damned baka, Natsu!" Damien yelled as the Vulcan went for the final blow. Thankfully for the both of them, Natsu managed to catch the ax in between his hands. As Lucy tried to wake Taurus up to get him to go back to the Celestial Spirit World so his ax would disappear as well, Natsu started to melt the ax down and ate the white-hot drippings.**

"**Ah, now I got a good fire going in my belly." He said as he spat out the still white-hot drippings at the Vulcan who backed away in pain.**

"**Good for you. Now that that's taken care of, will you kindly get the hell off of me, Natsu?!" Damien yelled.**

"**Ah, sorry about that." Natsu said getting up quickly. "You ready?" He asked as Damien stood up and pulled his hair back into a ponytail.**

"**Yeah, let's go!" Damien yelled as the duo charged towards the Vulcan. "Talon of the Sky Dragon!" He yelled as he swept his wind-covered foot under the Vulcan and took its legs out from under it, sending it sprawling into the air.**

"**Take this! Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled as he punched the sprawling Vulcan with a flame-covered fist and sent it into a nearby cave wall.**

"**We got 'em!" Happy yelled cheerfully.**

"**Hold on. Wasn't this ape supposed to tell us where Macao is?" Lucy asked.**

"**Whoops. It must have slipped my mind." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.**

"**Mine too." Damien said as he took his hair out of the ponytail and gave it a quick shake to return it to its original style.**

"**It doesn't look like he's gonna be talking anytime soon, though." Lucy commented as magic energy was expelled from the Vulcan's body, creating an icy wind and a blinding light.**

"**The hell was that?" Natsu asked as the light in the cave returned to normal. As it did, the group noticed that the Vulcan had changed into an man wearing a white jacket, a dark shirt and brown pants.**

"**No way…" Natsu started.**

"**It can't be." Damien said in disbelief.**

"**Macao?!" The two asked in unison.**


End file.
